Fanuel
by SorMilla
Summary: Każdy z nas, po stracie bliskiej osoby, przechodzi ciężki okres w swoim życiu. Jedni rozpaczają, drudzy zastanawiają się czy nie mogli temu zapobiec.Jeszcze inni postanawiają ukarać winowajcę. Ale czy zemsta jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem?
1. PROLOG

**Prolog**

Mężczyzna czuł, że coś się zbliża. Jakaś jego cząstka wiedziała, że w końcu stanie się najgorsze. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, co wieczór, dziwna siła zmuszała go do wyglądania na dwór. Mimo, iż domyślał się, co mogło znajdować się za oknem, w dalszym ciągu stał i patrzył w ciemność.

Noc nigdy nie była jego ulubioną porą, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy był małym chłopcem. Śniło mu się wówczas, że jakaś zjawa pojawia się w progu jego pokoju i go zabiera. Zawsze budził się z krzykiem, zlany potem, a ciotka wpadała zaniepokojona  
>i tuliła go, aż się uspokoił.<p>

Nigdy nie sądził, że ten sen powróci w jego dorosłym życiu, a już na pewno nie przypuszczał, że stanie się on rzeczywistością. Z jedną tylko różnicą, albowiem jego zjawa wcale nie wchodziła do sypialni, nie przekraczała progu domu. W ogóle go nie porwała. Po prostu była. Nigdy też nie wiedział, czego chciała. Może pewną ulgą byłaby świadomość tego, co działo się w jej głowie? Niewykluczone, że byłby przygotowany na ewentualne zdarzenie i mógłby temu zapobiec.

Zbliżała się dwudziesta druga.

Zgasił światło. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie ujawniać swojej obecności. Czy był tchórzem? Tak, był nim na pewno. Może, gdy zobaczy, że nikogo nie ma w domu pójdzie wcześniej? Chociaż nigdy tak się nie stało, zawsze miał nadzieję. Podświadomie czuł, że ona wie, wie wszystko, co dzieje się w jego życiu. To było przerażające. Po chwili od strony głównej ulicy zobaczył zbliżającą się powoli do jego domu postać. Latarnie rzucały cień za jej niską sylwetką, wykrzywiając i wydłużając go do gigantycznych rozmiarów. Czuł, że serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić. To był nonsens. Był dorosłym facetem i nie bał się byle czego. Zapewne to cała owa sceneria sprawiała, że za każdym razem czuł niepokój.

- Cholera! - zaklął. Zapomniał zgasić światło w kuchni. Szybko podbiegł do przełącznika i je wyłączył. Nie powinna tego zauważyć. Pomieszczenie nie było widoczne od strony ulicy. Podszedł z powrotem do okna w salonie. Nigdzie jej nie było. Może zrezygnowała? Zawrócił do kuchni i spojrzał w okno. Pod wpływem jakiejś niesamowitej siły, mimo woli i rosnącego lęku, starał się dostrzec za oknem to, co go tak przerażało. Ogromny las wyglądał jak ciemna, zbita masa drzew. Niezrozumiały strach przeszył go do szpiku kości. Po chwili patrzył już na postać wyłaniającą się zza pnia. Było ciemno i tylko słabe światło księżyca pozwalało na ujrzenie czegokolwiek. Mimo, że nie widział twarzy, doskonale wiedział, kto to był.

Stała tam i patrzyła na dom. Zawsze o tej samej porze. Przez dwie godziny. Raz podchodziła od frontu, innym razem stała na skraju lasu tuż za domem, tak jak dziś. Nie ważne czy padał deszcz, zawsze przychodziła. Czasem udało mu się dojrzeć jej twarz, ale nie był to ujmujący widok. Nie była już tą samą kobietą, którą poznał dwa lata temu. Jej blada twarz, kontrastująca z sińcami pod oczami, raziła najbardziej, ale wnikliwy obserwator mógł zauważyć pod workowatym ubraniem, kościstą sylwetkę. Straciła dużo na wadze. Po jej kuszących kształtach nie pozostał nawet ślad. Włosy miała potargane  
>i trudno było dostrzec, jakiego były koloru. Na pewno ciemniejsze, niż zapamiętał. Za każdym razem, kiedy przychodziła, trzymała kurczowo jakąś kartkę. Mógł się tylko domyślać, co to była za kartka…<p>

Gdyby wiedział, że tak to wszystko się potoczy, dwa razy by pomyślał zanim…

To się musi skończyć! Oczywiście nie był bez winy, ale na litość boską, to było jakieś szaleństwo!

Nagłe pojawienie się reflektorów samochodu zwróciło jego uwagę. Poszedł do salonu. Ciemny pick-up zatrzymał się po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Był łudząco podobny do jej samochodu. Stał przez chwilę z włączonymi światłami. Mężczyzna kątem oka zauważył, jak postać przemyka koło domu. Zatrzymała się przed schodami i odwróciła głowę  
>w kierunku okna, przy którym stał. Jej twarz wykrzywiona grymasem pełnym bólu była wyraźnie widoczna w świetle latarni. Czuł dreszcz przebiegający po całym ciele. Widziała go. Był tego pewien.<p>

Po chwili ruszyła w kierunku samochodu. Z tej odległości nie mógł dostrzec, kto siedział za kierownicą. Kobieta zatrzymała się jeszcze na chwilę i popatrzyła na dom,  
>po czym powoli wsiadła do pojazdu i odjechała. Nigdy nie odchodziła tak wcześnie, ani nikt po nią nie przyjeżdżał. To był ostatni raz, kiedy ją widział.<p>

Po trzech dniach, wychodząc z domu zwrócił uwagę na białą kopertę leżącą w rogu wycieraczki. Podniósł ją i zauważył, że nie ma adresu ani nadawcy. Otworzył ją i wyjął  
>z niej białą kartkę. Jedno słowo. Tylko tyle było zapisane, ale jego moc ścięła go z nóg. Niespiesznie podniósł poranną gazetę, przerzucił parę stron, aż znalazł to, czego szukał.<p>

_**23.06.2010**_

_W nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek policja znalazła ciało 28-letniej kobiety. Szczegóły nie są znane. Policja prowadzi dochodzenie mające na celu wyjaśnić czy w zdarzeniu brały udział osoby trzecie…_

Jego zjawa.

Jego ofiara.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ I

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

_P__owoli__ wchodziła po schodach, trzymając się balustrady.__ Stanęła przed dużymi, mahoniowymi drzwiami. Weszła do środka. Podeszła do okna i otworzyła je na oścież. Zaczynał się piękny dzień. Słońce przedzierało się przez konary drzewa, na którym świergotały ptaki i które rosło tuż przy ścianie domu. Odwróciła się w lewo. Pierwszym, co rzuciło jej się w oczy, była zasłona prysznicowa. Zwisała luźno na pękniętym drążku. __Muszę coś z nim zrobić, pomyślała. Powinnam zadzwonić do Seana._

_Popatrzyła na zasłonę. Miała piękny szkarłatny kolor. Na podłodze błyszczały czerwone płytki. Nawet ręcznik leżący na posadzce był krwisto czerwony._

_Czerwień._

_Czerwień i biel._

_Skąd, do cholery, wzięła się ta biel? Tu nie powinno być w ogóle białego! Nie, to… to przecież krew była nie na miejscu. Musi ją zmyć. Gdzie jest jakaś szmata? Pomiędzy pobrudzoną szafką, a grzejnikiem wisiał biały ręcznik. Szybko położyła go na ziemi. Biel natychmiast wchłonęła czerwień. Nagle z wanny zaczęła przelewać się brunatna ciecz. Jest jej za dużo! Krew! Wszędzie pełno krwi!_

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!

W oddali słyszała dźwięk budzika, ale ignorowała go z jednoczesną chęcią rozwalenia go na małe kawałeczki. Koszmary nie były niepokojące. Już się do nich przyzwyczaiła. Mogła spokojnie wrócić do poprzedniego stanu, byle by tylko oddalić porę wstawania.

Dni zlewały się ze sobą. Jej świadomość już dawno przestała zwracać uwagę na tak trywialne rzeczy jak upływ czasu. Była jak zaprogramowana maszyna.

Wstała powoli z łóżka. Popatrzyła na telefon. Na wyświetlaczu znajdowało się osiem nowych wiadomości i piętnaście nieodebranych połączeń. Życie płynęło dalej. Tak powinno być. Zapewne wszyscy uważali, że oszalała. Może to depresja? Albo załamanie? O tak. Na pewno mieli o czym mówić. Nie mogli wiedzieć, że przez ostatnie miesiące intensywnie pracowała w domu. Myślała i opracowywała wszystko w najdrobniejszym szczególe…

Poszła do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Nie lubiła tej części domu. Odczuwała niepokój za każdym razem, gdy tyko przekraczała jej próg. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale wiedziała, że ma problem. I nie musiała być psychologiem, żeby wiedzieć, iż prędzej czy później wymknie jej się on spod kontroli. Musiała temu zaradzić. Oddała się w ręce specjalisty, któremu nie zaufała tak od razu. Terapeuta wiedział jednak swoje. Musiała sobie radzić ze stresem i pokonać strach, stawiając mu czoło. Pół roku terapii pozwoliło przyznać mu rację. Pokonała fobię. To takie oczywiste. Jest silna. Zawsze była. Od zawsze wszystkich zadziwiało, jak łatwo radziła sobie w trudnych sytuacjach, nie tylko zawodowych, ale również życiowych.

Stojąc pod dyszą prysznica, nie tylko nie myślała o przeszłości, ale skupiła się na przyszłych wydarzeniach. Tak, mogła spokojnie zacząć działać. Nadszedł czas.

Zakręciła wodę i ciasno owinęła się ręcznikiem. Wróciwszy do pokoju podeszła do szafy, gdy z boku coś jej mignęło. Odwróciła się do postaci znajdującej się w lustrze. Dawno nie spoglądała na swoje odbicie. Była blada, a pod oczami miała sińce. Z tym można będzie coś zrobić. Opuściła ręcznik na ziemię. Skrzywiła się na widok swojego białego, nagiego ciała. Schudła i to znacznie, ale mimo wszystko podobała się mężczyznom, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Jej duże, niebieskie oczy kontrastujące z nienaturalnie ciemną oprawą były fascynujące. Jednak nie tak bardzo, jak burza długich, falowanych, kasztanowych włosów. Przy jej dość wątłym ciele był to widok frapujący, jakby zaraz miała się pod ich ciężarem przewrócić. W jej obecności mężczyźni z reguły odczuwali chęć zaopiekowania się nią, jakby był ku temu jakiś powód. Zaśmiała się nonszalancko. Stała jeszcze przez chwilę, egzaminując swoje odbicie. Jej ciało w niektórych miejscach pokryte było bliznami. Jedne były większe, inne mniejsze. Nieliczne, praktycznie niewidoczne z daleka. Spojrzała na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Dochodziła ósma. Niespiesznie się ubrała. Miała dużo czasu.

Podniosła telefon z nocnej szafki. Pięć wiadomości i pięć połączeń od Angeli.  
>Ta dziewczyna nigdy nie da jej żyć. Dobrze było mieć kogoś bliskiego, kto troszczył się<br>o ciebie jak rodzina, jednak na dłuższą metę było to meczące.

Pozostałe połączenia wykonano z zastrzeżonego numeru. To na pewno Rosalie. Nie kontaktowała się z nią od tygodni. Musiała się w końcu odezwać.

Nagły dzwonek telefonu spowodował, że podskoczyła. Zastrzeżony numer. Odebrała niepewnie. - Tak?

Ciepły kobiecy głos odezwał się natychmiast. - Obiekt namierzony. Skrytka 167.  
>W kopercie znajdziesz klucz. Będziemy w kontakcie.<p>

- Zaraz, jaka ko... - Ciągły dźwięk przerwał jej w pół zdania. Tak, to była Rose. Miała swoje zasady, jednak to była lekka przesada.

Przeczytała pozostałe wiadomości. Dwie od ojca i jedna od szefowej. Zignorowała te od rodzica i odtworzyła od Ursuli. Szefowa nigdy nie narzekała na jej nieobecności. Była dobrym pracownikiem, napędzała jej klientów, a o to przecież chodziło. To rekompensowało jej czasową absencję. Zresztą, dzięki niej firma z małej, prowincjonalnej dziury wybiła się na światowy rynek. Jej znajomości sięgały daleko do krajów europejskich i na wschód, gdzie zachodnia literatura stała się bardzo modna. Potrafiła szybko wyszukiwać zdolnych pisarzy, którzy chcieli się wybić, a jej wydawnictwo im to umożliwiało. Poza tym, dzięki wyglądowi błyskawicznie zdobywała zaufanie nawet starych wyjadaczy. Nie tylko zmieniali domy wydawnicze, ale i, ku zaskoczeniu Ursuli,  
>zmniejszali swój profit od sprzedaży. Było to tym bardziej dziwne, że w poprzednich oficynach zarabiali fortunę. Szefowa nie wtrącała się jednak i nie zadawała zbędnych pytań. Dla niej liczył się przede wszystkim sukces firmy.<p>

Kobieta pozbierała z biurka rozrzucone papiery i włożyła je do teczki. Z holu zabrała klucze od domu i samochodu. Wzdychając, wyszła na zewnątrz z hukiem zatrzaskując drzwi. To będzie ciężki dzień, pomyślała. Zaczęła iść w dół po schodach, kiedy przypomniała sobie o kopercie.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na skrzynkę. Nie, to niemożliwe, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Otworzyła wieko i wyjęła kilka kopert. Rachunek za telefon, prąd, reklamy i czysta koperta z małym wybrzuszeniem. A jednak. Wyjęła kluczyk z zawieszką i włożyła pozostałe koperty do torebki, po czym wsiadła do samochodu i ruszyła. Udała się  
>w stronę banku, którego nazwa widniała na emblemacie kluczyka. Równie dobrze może tę sprawę załatwić już teraz.<p>

Ochroniarz stojący przy wejściu do budynku przyglądał jej się z zainteresowaniem. Jej czerwona sukienka ładnie podkreślała wcięcie w talii i eksponowała niewielki biust. Była przyzwyczajona do spojrzeń mężczyzn, ale nie takich. On nie patrzył z podziwem. Raczej ze współczuciem. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. Musi to zmienić, jeśli jej plan ma się powieźć.

Weszła do banku i skierowała się w prawo, w stronę skrytek. Po chwili znalazła odpowiedni numer i kluczem otworzyła drzwiczki. W środku znajdowały się dwie duże szare koperty. Rozerwała zgrzew jednej z nich i wyjęła z niej plik kartek. Szybko schowała je do torebki i otworzyła drugą. W środku były jakieś zdjęcia. Jedno z imprezy, drugie  
>z placu zabaw, inne prawdopodobnie z biura. Na każdym były różne kobiety. Na pozór fotografie nie wyróżniały się niczym szczególnym. Dopiero po chwili można było zauważyć, że towarzyszący kobietom mężczyzna, to ten sam człowiek. Rose nie próżnowała.<p>

Gdy pojawiła się w wydawnictwie, nie uszło jej uwagi, jak nagła cisza zapadła  
>w pomieszczeniu. Głowy wszystkich współpracowników odwrócone były w jej stronę. Bella przejechała wzrokiem po zgromadzonych twarzach.<p>

- Witam wszystkich. Widzę, że macie dużo pracy, więc nie przejmujcie się mną. Możecie kontynuować - powiedziała lekko. Suzie i Joan pospiesznie spuściły wzrok. Wiedziały, że nie warto jej się narażać. Była potencjalnym udziałowcem w firmie, każdy był tego świadom. Miała taką samą władzę jak Ursula. Łatwo mogły stracić swoje posady. Jedynie Tanya i Jessica patrzyły hardo w jej twarz, doszukując się jakichś zmian. Nie wiedziały, czego szukają. Wskutek zasłyszanych plotek myślały, że będzie wyglądać na niezrównoważoną, chwiejną emocjonalnie osobę. Ta stojąca naprzeciwko nich, wcale na taką nie wyglądała, wręcz przeciwnie, była oazą spokoju. Bella przeszła obok biurek, intensywnie patrząc w oczy dwóm pracownicom.

Kiedy weszła do swojego biura, Ursula siedziała bokiem przy biurku z podpartą głową, w ręku trzymając słuchawkę. Jej krótkie rude włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach. Nie wyglądała na swoje czterdzieści trzy lata.

- Nie, nie wiem, kiedy wróci. Nie odzywała się. - Z jej tonu wynikało, że rozmowę prowadziła od dłuższego czasu. Była zdecydowanie rozdrażniona. - Gdyby chciała, zadzwoniłaby do ciebie. Widocznie ma powody, dla których tego nie robi, a teraz wybacz, ale… - Ktoś po drugiej stronie musiał jej przerwać, a Ursula tego nie lubiła. - To nie jest moja sprawa. Wybacz, ale muszę wracać do pracy. Do widzenia - oświadczyła stanowczo,  
>i nie czekając na odpowiedź, odłożyła słuchawkę.<p>

- Nie sądzisz, że powinnaś być trochę milsza? - Na dźwięk głosu swojej ulubienicy Ursula odwróciła się w stronę drzwi.

- A któż to się pojawił? Nawet przez myśl by mi nie przeszło, że dzisiaj przyjdziesz.  
>W sumie to nawet lepiej. Mam dla ciebie nowe zlecenie. - Obdarzyła Bellę najszczerszym uśmiechem, którego inni pracownicy rzadko kiedy mogli doświadczyć. Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech.<p>

- Jak zawsze od razu przechodzisz do sedna. Nawet nie zapytasz, co u mnie słychać?

- Zostawiłam ci wiadomość, a czas to pieniądz. Zwłaszcza w przypadku tego klienta. Czytałam jego manuskrypt i jest genialny. Miałam do ciebie zajrzeć, ale skoro już tu jesteś… - Popatrzyła na nią znacząco, wskazując na krzesło.

- Właściwie przyjechałam tylko zostawić zaległe papiery. - Powoli podeszła do blatu biurka.

- Chciałam cię prosić o jeszcze jeden miesiąc wolnego. - Zaczęła wyciągać z teczki dokumenty i podsunęła je Ursuli. Ta nawet na nie nie spojrzała.

- Izabello, jeśli myślisz, że jeszcze jeden miesiąc ci pomoże... - Jej głos stał się szorstki, nieznoszący sprzeciwu. - To jesteś w błędzie. Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale,  
>do cholery, tak nie można!<p>

- Ursulo, to nie jest powód, dla którego chcę wziąć wolne. - Przewróciła oczami.  
>- Mam coś do załatwienia, a nie wiem ile mi to zajmie, dlatego podałam przybliżony okres miesiąca. Może być krócej. - Bella wiedziała, że szefowej nie o to chodziło, ale nie zamierzała też podawać jej żadnego wyjaśnienia. Zdawała sobie również sprawę,<br>że Ursula była rozdrażniona po wcześniejszym telefonie i nie wiedziała czy wykorzystała już jej dzienny limit cierpliwości. Wolała więc nie przeciągać struny.

- W porządku, byle byś nie zawaliła roboty. - Rudowłosa wiedziała, że nigdy tak się nie stało. Chciała bardziej podkreślić swoją pozycję w wydawnictwie. To ona była właścicielką i dopóki sprawa ewentualnego udziałowca nie była rozstrzygnięta, wolała, aby nie myślano, że Bella jest traktowana na specjalnych warunkach. - Ale tego klienta musisz załatwić, dopiero wtedy dam ci spokój. - Ursula uśmiechnęła się do niej i wstała od biurka. - Chodź, napijemy się kawy.

- A wiesz, że chętnie. - Kofeina bardzo by jej się przydała w organizmie. Bella podążyła za szefową do aneksu kuchennego znajdującego się pomiędzy ich pokojami.

- Twój ojciec dzwonił - oznajmiła Ursula, nalewając sobie kawy z ekspresu. - Wiem, że nie jesteście w dobrych stosunkach, ale… - głęboko westchnęła - ...ale to jest twoja jedyna rodzina. Nie możesz go ignorować w nieskończoność.

Bella nie odpowiedziała. To był drażliwy temat i nie chciała go poruszać. Podeszła do maszyny, nalała sobie ciemnego napoju i oparła się o szafkę.

- Nie ignoruję go - zaczęła po dłuższej chwili. - Po prostu mamy różne punkty widzenia i w ten sposób staram się zapobiec niepotrzebnym kłótniom. Wysłałam mu maila i zapewniłam, że u mnie wszystko w porządku. Nie wiem, czego on ode mnie oczekuje.

- Może zwykłego telefonu? Z tego, co się dziś dowiedziałam, nie rozmawiałaś z nim już od trzech miesięcy. Nie sądzisz, że to długo? - spytała Ursula, podnosząc znacząco brwi.

- Być może, ale sam się o to prosił. A teraz lepiej opowiedz mi o tym nowym kliencie. - Szybko zmieniła temat, na co szefowa tylko pokręciła głową.

- Przynajmniej raz do niego zadzwoń. Chociaż ty mi oszczędź nerwów. - To mówiąc, odwróciła się i otworzyła drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Podeszła do obszernego biurka,  
>a Bella usiadła po przeciwnej stronie blatu i obserwowała jak Ursula wyjmuje plik papierów z jednej z żółtych teczek.<p>

- Nazywa się Sergei Ivanow, ma dwadzieścia sześć lat i pochodzi z Petersburga.  
>Do tej pory nie wykazywał zbytniego zainteresowania pisarstwem, ale ma za sobą jakieś traumatyczne przeżycie, które go ku temu skłoniło.<p>

Bella popatrzyła na nią pytająco. - Nie wiem dokładnie, o co chodziło, jakaś strasznie tajemnicza sprawa. Chyba jego narzeczona zginęła w wypadku. Myślę,  
>że mogłabyś łatwo do niego dotrzeć. W każdym razie, po tym zdarzeniu zaczął spisywać wspomnienia. Książka jest fenomenalna. Jedno z większych wydawnictw w Europie jest nim zainteresowane. Musimy go zdobyć pierwsi...<p>

- Zaraz, zaraz - Bella przerwała jej stanowczo, zanim ta rozgadałaby się na dobre. - Jakie wydawnictwo?

Szefowa odpowiedziała z ociąganiem: - C&W Publishing.

- To czyste szaleństwo, nie mamy z nimi szans. - Ursula dobrze wiedziała,  
>że mówiąc jej o tym, będzie się wahała. Ale nie spodziewała się jednego…<p>

- Dobrze, to kiedy mam jechać? - Nie myślała, że Bella nie będzie oponować.

- C&W mają się spotkać z Ivanowem za tydzień, to nasza ostatnia szansa. Musisz jechać już dziś. Czegokolwiek używałaś do tej pory, wykorzystaj to, aby zgodził się z nami współpracować. Tak jak mówiłam wcześniej, w tym wypadku czas to konkretny pieniądz. Po twoim udanym powrocie zorganizujemy przyjęcie. Będziemy mieli podwójne święto.  
>- Popatrzyła z wahaniem na Bellę. - Jeśli tylko ci się uda, zostaniesz udziałowcem<br>w wydawnictwie.

Brunetka spodziewała się tego prędzej czy później, jednak udała zaskoczoną.  
>- Naprawdę? Jesteś tego pewna?<p>

- Najzupełniej. - Ursula kiwnęła głową, jakby starała się przekonać samą siebie. - Już dawno miałam ci to zaproponować. Zasłużyłaś.

- Dziękuję, Ursulo. Postaram się szybko wrócić z umową. - Bella powiedziała to, jakby już była pewna udanej transakcji. Nie uszło to uwadze szefowej. - Dokąd mam się udać?

- Do Londynu.

- Myślałam, że Ivanow mieszka w Rosji? - Bella wzięła teczkę i włożyła papiery, które rudowłosa jej podała. Zauważyła, że w środku znajdowało się coś jeszcze. Wyciągnęła jedno czarno-białe zdjęcie. Przez dłuższy czas wpatrywała się w twarz mężczyzny.

- … nie powinnaś mieć żadnych problemów. - Ursula najwidoczniej przez cały czas mówiła.

- Przepraszam, czy mogłabyś powtórzyć? - Bella była wyraźnie zamyślona.

- Nie dostałam żadnych informacji na temat tego, gdzie teraz mieszka. Podobno zmienił adres. Natomiast wiem, że ma tam rodzinę, więc dowiedzenie się tego gdzie przebywa nie powinno być dla ciebie problemem. - Ursula posłała jej szeroki uśmiech. Tak, nie powinno być żadnych problemów. Zwłaszcza, że Londyn był jej bardzo na rękę. Mogła załatwić dwie sprawy równocześnie.

Pożegnała się szybko z przyszłą wspólniczką, myśląc tylko o tym, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w samolocie lecącym ku jej przeznaczeniu. Wszystko zależało od tej podróży. Jej sukces sprawi, że nie tylko będzie spełniona zawodowo. Jej własne życie nareszcie wróci do normy. Nie bała się, przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

Nie, to było kłamstwo. Obawiała się czy da radę stanąć oko w oko z niszczycielską siłą.  
>Z potęgą, która zniszczyła coś, co kochała najbardziej na świecie. Było w niej dużo nienawiści, ale i strachu. O siebie. I o to, czy będzie musiała poświęcić się w imię najdroższej osoby.<p> 


	3. ROZDZIAŁ II

Rozdział 2

**K**u jej zaskoczeniu, Londyn był spowity słońcem. Mimo późnego popołudnia ostatnie promienie ogrzewały bladą twarz kobiety. Jej wspomnienia z czasu, kiedy ostatni raz znajdowała się w tym miejscu, pełne były ponurych chwil. Nie pamiętała, aby kiedykolwiek było tu tak słonecznie i ciepło.

- 51 Buckingham Gate, proszę – krzyknęła do kierowcy taksówki, starszego Araba, który zatrzymał się tuż przy niej.

- Pomóc szanownej pani załadować bagaże? - Jego akcent był wyraźnie słyszalny.

- Nie, dziękuję. Mam tylko jedną torbę. Poradzę sobie.

Pakując się, wzięła tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Jeśli czegoś by jej zabrakło, zawsze mogła to dokupić. Bella nigdy nie miała oporów wykorzystując kartę firmową. Nie była biedna, w ciągu tych kilku lat jej zarobki znacznie wzrosły i mogła sobie pozwolić na wiele rzeczy, o których dawniej mogła tylko pomarzyć. Jednak znała swoją wartość i korzystała z przywilejów nie nadwyrężając swojego budżetu.

Udając się do hotelu jeszcze raz przeglądała informacje na temat Sergei'a, które zgromadziła dla niej Ursula. Jego ciotka Esme Cullen mieszkała wraz z rodziną w Westminster. Bella lekko się zdziwiła, gdy przeczytała, że kobieta była dość znaną malarką. Owszem, interesowała się sztuką, jednak nigdy o tym nazwisku nie słyszała. Mąż kobiety, Carlise, był wziętym adwokatem i mógł się pochwalić licznymi koneksjami z rodziną królewską. Dzięki dyskrecji, jaką umiał zachować, często reprezentował ich sprawy na wokandzie. Mieli dwoje dzieci, Edwarda i Alice, którzy po odebraniu starannego wykształcenia udali się w różne części świata. Bella nie posiadała żadnych zdjęć rodziny Cullen, ale nie oni byli tu najważniejsi. Oglądając po raz kolejny czarno-białą fotografię musiała przyznać, że mężczyzna był przystojny. Miał bardzo miłą aparycję, a ciemne oczy z ciekawością patrzyły w obiektyw. Nie był ani trochę speszony. Jedną rękę trzymał we włosach, jakby chciał nią przejechać po całej ich długości. Miał znajome rysy twarzy, jednak brunetka nie potrafiła stwierdzić, gdzie mogła je już widzieć. Bella odłożyła zdjęcie i wyciągnęła życiorys. Sergei Ivanow był jedynym dzieckiem Jekateriny i Aleksieja Ivanowów. Edukację zakończył na szkole średniej, co trochę zdziwiło kobietę zważywszy na fakt, iż jego kuzynostwo było dobrze wykształcone. Ursula nie podała wielu informacji, a jeśli już to niezbyt istotnych, co zawiodło Bellę. Nie było również żadnej wzmianki o tragedii, jaka go spotkała. Będzie musiała sobie poradzić sama i to ją niepokoiło, gdyż nie lubiła być nieprzygotowana. Pierwsze wrażenie zawsze było najistotniejsze i to ono odgrywało decydującą rolę przy podpisywaniu kontraktów. Miała nadzieję, że nie popełni żadnej gafy. Nie chciałaby, aby poczuł się nieswojo przez jej pytania.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu. – Głos kierowcy wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Bella włożyła zdjęcie i życiorys do koperty, chowając ją do torebki. W tym samym momencie samochód skręcił przed główne wejście do Taj Suites and Residences. Budynek był z przełomu XIX i XX wieku i roztaczał aurę dostojności. Elegancka fasada z czerwonych cegieł podkreślona była kremowymi kamieniami z Portland. Wieżyczki i łuki balkonowe pokryte płaskorzeźbami oraz posągami, ozdabiały cały budynek. Nie każdy z gości wiedział, że na drugim piętrze znajdował się monumentalny fryz z rzeźbionymi postaciami z utworów Szekspira. Dwie duże ozdobne kolumny wspierały wejście do hotelu. Przed wspaniałą bramą stał ubrany w uniform czarnoskóry mężczyzna.

Taksówkarz pomógł jej wyciągnąć walizkę, po czym popatrzył na nią wyczekująco.  
>W porównaniu z innymi kierowcami nie był zbyt gadatliwy. Szybko wyciągnęła portfel.<p>

- Ile się należy?

Kierowca spojrzał w kierunku hotelu, potem na kobietę. Była zwyczajnie ubrana, jednak jeansy i luźna bluzka wcale go nie zmyliły. Jej postawa wyrażała pewną siebie kobietę interesu.

- Osiemdziesiąt funtów. – Bella popatrzyła na niego krzywo. – Wie pani, że korki były. Licznik cały czas szedł. - Jeśli myślał, że da się na to nabrać, bardzo się mylił.

- Sześćdziesiąt razem z napiwkiem. I to jest moje ostatnie słowo.

Wyciągnęła odpowiednie banknoty i podała mu do ręki. Arab zerknął na pieniądze  
>z wahaniem, ale kiedy spojrzał w pełne determinacji oczy kobiety, wiedział, że nie będzie sensu się kłócić. Wziął podaną kwotę i wsiadł do taksówki, klnąc pod nosem.<p>

Mężczyzna stojący przy wejściu do hotelu zabrał od niej walizkę i zaprowadził do środka.

Bella wielokrotnie bywała w Londynie i jeśli miała się gdzieś zatrzymać to tylko tu. Miała sentyment do tego miejsca. Często w czasie studiów przychodziła do pobliskiego parku podziwiać i budynek i ludzi, którzy się przed nim pojawiali. Zazdrościła im statusu i łatwości w uzyskiwaniu szacunku, tylko i wyłącznie przez pieniądze, jakie posiadali. Gdy dowiedziała się, że pojedzie na wymianę, nie miała grosza przy duszy. Rodzice mieli wtedy inne priorytety i nie chcieli jej pomóc. Uczelnia zapewniła, że gdy będzie mieć dobre wyniki w nauce pokryje połowę kosztów edukacji. Kwestia dopłaty do studiów rozwiązała się sama przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Odgoniła myśli, potrząsając lekko głową. Na to, co teraz posiadała musiała sobie zapracować ciężką pracą, ale warto było.

Recepcjonista, widząc młodą amerykankę uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Witam pani Dwyer, jak minęła podróż? – Bella podeszła do kontuaru  
>i wyjęła dokumenty.<p>

- Dzień dobry Anthony. - Odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Szczerze mówiąc, była wyczerpująca. Pójdę od razu do pokoju. Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę uda mi się zdrzemnąć.

Posłała mu przepraszający uśmiech. Nie miała ochoty na pogawędki. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć Ivanowa. Czas naglił. Nie wiedziała czy C&W Publishing nie będą próbować wcześniejszych negocjacji.

- Cieszę się, że zechciała się pani u nas zatrzymać. Marcus zaprowadzi panią do pokoju. Ten sam co zwykle, wedle pani życzenia.

Recepcjonista znakomicie ukrył rozczarowanie i podał klucz młodemu chłopakowi, który wziął również jej walizkę. Bella Dwyer była rzadkim gościem. Jednak, jeśli tylko się pojawiała wywoływała niemałe poruszenie wśród obsługi i gości hotelu. Zwłaszcza męskiej części.

Kobieta nie zrobiła nawet paru kroków, kiedy odwróciła się z powrotem  
>w stronę recepcji. Nie zaszkodzi spróbować, jeśli oszczędziłoby jej to choć trochę czasu.<p>

- Anthony? - Mężczyzna od razu się wyprostował. - Miałabym prośbę, czy mógłbyś sprawdzić jaki jest numer telefonu lub gdzie mieszka niejaki Sergei Ivanow? Zgubiłam numer do niego. Bardzo mi na tym zależy, inaczej szefowa urwie mi głowę. - Bella zrobiła minę przestraszonej dziewczynki. Zazwyczaj to działało. Nie korzystała z usług osobistego asystenta, jakie oferował hotel. Wolała mieć bezpośredni kontakt z pracownikami o niższej randze. Asystenci  
>z reguły byli nadętymi bufonami i przekonała się już, że nie zawsze ich stanowisko przekładało się na dobre efekty pracy.<p>

- Spróbuję pani Dwyer. - Recepcjonista chciał być usłużny, jak tylko się dało.

- Dziękuję Anthony, to dla mnie dużo znaczy. - Posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. - Jeśli ci to pomoże, to człowiek ten ma powiązania z rodziną Cullenów. Carlise'm i Esme.

- Ach tak? - Poprawił na nosie okulary. - Jeśli tylko czegoś się dowiem, dam pani znać.

Bella kiwnęła głową po czym udała się do windy, podążając za wysokim chłopcem. Marcus czuł się trochę onieśmielony przez tą piękną kobietę, więc w ciszy wjechali na drugie piętro, a kierując się na prawo wzdłuż korytarza, po chwili zatrzymali się przed drzwiami apartamentu numer 179. Przepych w środku już nie sprawiał na Belli tak druzgocącego wrażenia, jak za pierwszym razem. Czuła się tu normalnie, jak w domu. Apartament składał się z części sypialnej, w której główną rolę odgrywało wielkie, rzeźbione łoże z baldachimem. Przeważały kolory jasnego beżu, które gdzieniegdzie przełamywała zieleń kwiatów. Było bardzo przytulnie. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się drzwi, prowadzące do przestronnej, białej łazienki. Gdyby nie czarny marmurowy blat ze zlewem, sprawiałaby wrażenie sterylnie czystej, wręcz szpitalnej. Z niewielkiego saloniku z nowoczesnym aneksem kuchennym, rozchodził się piękny widok na ogród, znajdujący się na dziedzińcu.

Chłopak położył walizkę blisko rzeźbionej sofy, wyścielanej aksamitem.

- Dziękuję Marcus. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyciągnęła z portmonetki pięć funtów.

- Dziękuję. Życzę miłego nocy. - Chłopak ukłonił się i wyszedł szybko, potykając się przy drzwiach o własne nogi.

Bella zaśmiała się na głos, po czym westchnęła głośno i opadła na najbliższy fotel. Była wyczerpana podróżą, jednak wcale nie miała zamiaru położyć się spać.

Wyciągnęła z torebki telefon. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła na wyświetlacz, po czym wybrała właściwy numer i odczekała moment, słysząc znajome nagranie.

- Cześć tato. Dzwonię, aby powiedzieć, że u mnie wszystko w porządku. Nie zastałam cię, ale może to i dobrze, bo nie mogę się rozgadywać. Jestem teraz w Londynie, jeszcze nie wiem kiedy wrócę. Wkrótce się odezwę. Do usłyszenia.

Wiedziała, że ojca nie było w domu. O tej porze zazwyczaj pracował, ale nie chciała, aby rozmowa przybrała inny obrót niż zamierzała, a tak się zazwyczaj działo. Taki manewr nic ją nie kosztował, a jednocześnie dawała mu znać, że przynajmniej żyje.

Wybrała drugi numer i połączyła się z szefową.

- Witaj Isabello, jak minęła podróż? Skontaktowałaś się już z Ivanowem? - Jej głos był pełen ciekawości.

- Jeszcze nie, właśnie zamierzałam zadzwonić pod kilka numerów. - Znając Anthony'ego nie będzie musiała się tym kłopotać. - Ale najpierw chciałam cię poinformować, że doleciałam.

- Cieszę się, jeśli będziesz mieć jakieś problemy daj znać. - Kurtuazyjnie, jak zawsze. Ursula nie lubiła, gdy zawracało się jej głowę bzdurami. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do siebie. - Jeszcze jedno. Czy czytałaś już rękopis?

- Tak, wstępnie. Dzisiaj wieczorem skończę. - Bella, słysząc to pytanie podświadomie czuła, że coś jej umyka.

- Dobrze. W takim razie nie przeszkadzam. Do usłyszenia, i Bello? - Szefowa zamilkła na chwilę. - Powodzenia. - Po czym się rozłączyła.

Cadee zauważyła już, że Ursula dużo sobie obiecywała po tym kliencie, jednak nie wiedziała dlaczego zależy jej na nim, aż tak bardzo. To było dziwne. Brunetka podniosła się z sofy i wzięła ze sobą torbę, którą położyła na łóżku sypialni. Postanowiła na razie nie zadręczać się pytaniami krążącymi po jej głowie i skierowała się do łazienki. Musiała się odświeżyć po podróży, może wtedy będzie mogła spokojnie pomyśleć.

Po piętnastu minutach wyszła spod prysznica i zakładając szlafrok od razu sprawdziła na sekretarce czy Anthony nie zostawił w tym czasie żadnej wiadomości. Stwierdziwszy, że pamięć była pusta, podeszła do swojej torby i wyciągnęła z niej wydrukowany rękopis Sergei'a. Skłamała, że go czytała. Tak naprawdę, nawet jeszcze do niego nie zajrzała. Zastanawiała się co też mężczyzna ze zdjęcia mógłby chcieć przekazać czytelnikom. Ułożyła się wygodnie na poduszkach i z ciekawością przewróciła pierwszą stronę, zagłębiając się w lekturze.

_x x x x x_

Dzisiaj była szczególnie niecierpliwa. Zadzwoniła z samego rana, upewniając się, że popołudniu będę w domu. Nie było to niezwykłe, parę razy w miesiącu mogłem spodziewać się takiego zachowania. Nie narzekałem, o nie. To było podniecające, ta wiedza, że kobieta pragnie cię tak bardzo.

_Już od progu bez słowa rzuciła się, pchając mnie na sofę w salonie. Zauważyłem w jej ruchach, że coś było nie tak. Nie było to zmysłowe, pełne wdzięku. Raczej pełne dziwnej determinacji, jakby chciała sobie coś udowodnić. _

_Odrzuciłem w tył świadomości myśli i zacząłem ją powoli rozbierać, co było trudne przez jej gwałtowne ruchy. W końcu, po paru próbach, sama zdjęła ubranie._

_Stała zupełnie naga, patrząc na mnie mętnym wzrokiem._

- _Skarbie, wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem, mimo iż teraz wiedziałem na pewno, że nie. _

_Nieraz zdarzały mi się spotkania z miejscowymi fascynatkami narkotyków. Były bardzo pobudzone i stosunkowo łatwe. Ich zachowanie odzwierciedlało zachowanie kobiety, stojącej przede mną._

- _Tak, po prostu kochaj się ze mną. - Zachrypnięty głos zniekształcił niektóre słowa. Mimo to, podszedłem do niej i ją przytuliłem. Jej ręce cały czas błądziły po moim torsie._

_Podniosła skrawek koszulki, którą miałem na sobie i zdjęła mi ją przez głowę. Następnie zaczęła odpinać spodnie. Przytrzymałem jej ręce. _

- _Jesteś tego pewna? Możemy porozmawiać, jeśli chcesz, cokolwiek cię gryzie, możemy temu zaradzić._

- _Ciii. - Położyła palec na moich ustach. - Nie przyszłam tu, aby rozmawiać. Po prostu rób swoje._

_Gdybym jej nie znał, pomyślałbym, że powiedziała to z ironią. Ściągnąłem spodnie i bokserki i zacząłem ją powoli całować. Widocznie nie o to jej chodziło, bo po chwili oderwała się od moich ust i popchnęła na sofę, siadając na mnie okrakiem. Ustami wpiła się w moja szyję, gryząc mocno skórę. Zakląłem w duchu. Bolało jak cholera._

_Nie twierdzę, że nie lubiłem ostrych gier, jednak wiedziałem, że nie była sobą i nie chciałem jej w żaden sposób wykorzystać. Równie dobrze mogła później mieć do mnie o to żal. Obróciłem ją tak, że teraz pokrywałem ją całym sobą. Jeśli koniecznie tego chciała, dostanie to na moich warunkach. _

_Jej gładkie ciało wiło się pod moim, szukając zaspokojenia. Wyciągnęła ręce  
>i oplotła moją szyję, przybliżając do siebie. Gwałtownie chwyciłem jej nadgarstki<br>i przycisnąłem je nad głową do materaca. Pochyliłem się nad nią, sunąc ustami od szyi w kierunku ust. Rozchyliła je w oczekiwaniu. Lekko owionąłem ją oddechem i zwilżyłem językiem delikatną skórę, po czym ponownie oddaliłem się od niej, skupiając uwagę na jej pięknej twarzy, wyrażającej w tym momencie rozczarowanie. Zaśmiałem się. Była urocza w swoim uporze. Dzisiaj wszystko chciała od razu, ale teraz musiała poczekać._

_Z kobietami z reguły tak było, pieszczot zawsze było im mało. Nauczyłem się już, że nie mogłem poddawać się chwili. Ich pragnienia na równi z moimi były tak samo ważne. Jeśli chciałem, aby do mnie wracały lub przynajmniej mile wspominały, musiałem tego przestrzegać, a szczególnie dzisiaj, kiedy widziałem w jakim stanie jest Ruth._

_W pewnym momencie oplotła mnie ciasno biodrami, tak, że momentalnie znalazłem się przy jej wilgotnym wejściu. Poruszyła się w przód napierając ciałem na mego członka.  
>W końcu uległem jej nerwowym ruchom.<em>

_Jeśli chciała się kochać, wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Na każdą pieszczotę reagowała zniecierpliwieniem. Machinalnie starała się mnie doprowadzić do końca. Po niecałych pięciu minutach było po wszystkim. Wiedziałem, że mimo moich prób, nie była zaspokojona. Nie lubiłem takich sytuacji, więc wyszedłem z niej i całując jej czuły punkt za uchem, zacząłem pieścić jej łechtaczkę. Odrzuciła moją rękę, wstając z sofy i zbierając z podłogi swoje rzeczy. _

- _Ruth, co się dzieje? - Nie odpowiedziała. Ubierała się szybko, nie patrząc w moją stronę. Widać było, że coś pochłania jej myśli. Niekoniecznie moja osoba. _

_- Zobaczymy się później, muszę lecieć. Przepraszam. - Czułem, że przeprasza za coś więcej, niż ucieczkę, ale nie zdążyłem już zapytać. Po chwili usłyszałem tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi. Miała jakiś problem, coś ją zdecydowanie dręczyło, ale nie chciała mi powiedzieć. Znałem ją na tyle dobrze, iż byłem pewien, że to nie jest jakaś błahostka. Zwłaszcza, jeśli w grę wchodziły narkotyki._

_Zacząłem się martwić. Ta kobieta była mi bardziej bliska, niż jakakolwiek inna. Dzieliliśmy swoje pasje, mieliśmy wspólnych przyjaciół, dobrze się razem bawiliśmy i nie przejmowaliśmy się niczym. Nie mieszkaliśmy razem, ale było nam to na rękę. Mieliśmy też oddzielne życie. To był dobry układ, nie wchodziliśmy sobie w drogę, a kiedy pragnęliśmy swojego towarzystwa, po prostu się spotykaliśmy. Przez naprawdę długi czas. Wszyscy uważali nas za parę, myśleli że się pobierzemy, jednak to nie wchodziło w grę. Nie chcieliśmy tego..._

W dużym pokoju paliła się tylko mała lampka na biurku. Mężczyzna siedzący przy nim nie był zadowolony z tego, co czytał. Cały czas dopisywał coś na brzegach kartek, po czym na nowo skreślał i pisał od nowa. Przejechał palcami po włosach, mierzwiąc je w nerwowym tiku.

Ta książka była dla niego ważna, chyba najważniejsza ze wszystkich. Była swoistym katharsis. Czuł, że gdyby nie ona, zapomniałby o tych wszystkich wydarzeniach. Pozostałby na pewno takim samym człowiekiem, jakim był dawniej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wiedział wielu rzeczy, jednak czuł, że kwestia rozwiązania dręczących go pytań miała nadejść już wkrótce.

Trzy sygnały dobiegające z kieszeni spodni wyrwały go z zamyślenia. Wyciągnął telefon i przeczytał kolejną już wiadomość, ponownie od tej samej kobiety. Nie kwapił się z napisaniem odpowiedzi.

Owszem, miał swoje potrzeby, więc spotykał się z płcią przeciwną. Kobiety dawały mu wszystko, ale już na wstępie zaznaczał, że to tylko jednorazowe spotkanie, ponieważ nigdy nie zajmował się dłuższymi romansami. Nie chciał tego choćby próbować, gdyż wynikały z tego same problemy. Matka zawsze powtarzała mu, że przyjdzie na niego czas. Możliwe, że miała rację. Nie negował tego, bo podświadomie czuł, że kiedyś znajdzie odpowiednią osobę, ale wiedział też, że nie zasługiwał na szczęście. Może spotka taką kobietę, jaką była jego matka - bardzo ciepłą i wyrozumiałą. Przymykała oczy na różne fanaberie ojca. Jeśli kiedykolwiek ją ranił, zawsze mu przebaczała.

- Jeszcze nie śpisz? – Kobiecy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Popatrzył na postać, stojącą w drzwiach. Jej złociste, falowane włosy, lekko spływały po ramionach. Miała piękną twarz. Prawie w ogóle nie miała zmarszczek. Nic się nie zmieniła od ostatniego spotkania. Światło z korytarza wpadało do pokoju, rozświetlając go bardziej.

- Nie, jeszcze trochę popracuję. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. Esme weszła do środka, podeszła do niego i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

- Miałeś męczącą podróż, jutro dokończysz. – Pogłaskała go po policzku. – Poza tym, wszyscy stęskniliśmy się za tobą. Chodź, zjesz coś, porozmawiasz chwilę z nami i pójdziesz spać. – Zwróciła się do niego tonem, jakby mówiła do małego chłopca.

Przewrócił na to oczami.

– Dobrze, jak zawsze potrafisz mnie przekonać. Zaraz cię dogonię – powiedział, skinąwszy na drzwi.

- Tylko się pospiesz – dodała, wychodząc powoli. Popatrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na zbindowane kartki zapisane notatkami, po czym wstał i wyszedł  
>z pokoju.<p>

Kiedy przechodził przez korytarz usłyszał w dole stłumione głosy domowników.

- Jak myślisz, kiedy mu przejdzie? – usłyszał pytanie Alice, zagłuszone przez dźwięk przesuwanych krzeseł.

- Nie wiem, sam musi sobie z tym poradzić. To nie jest coś, co szybko mija. Nawet się cieszę, że w końcu w jakiś sposób odreagowuje. A teraz może zajmiesz się czymś pożytecznym i pomożesz mi z tą sałatką? Zaraz tu przyjdzie i nic nie będzie gotowe. - Usłyszał otwierane drzwi od kuchni.

- Okej, już idę, idę...

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, słysząc obrażony głos dziewczyny. Nic się nie zmieniła. Plotki nadal odgrywały istotną rolę w jej życiu. Ktoś postronny określił by ją mianem pustej, ale było to nieszkodliwe. Była bardzo miłą i bezinteresowną osobą. Wszystko sprawiało jej radość, a śmiechem potrafiła zarazić innych.

- Alice Marie, chyba nie zamierzałaś mnie zagłodzić? – Dziewczyna ze strachu, aż podskoczyła. Popatrzyła w górę, mężczyzna schodził schodami lekko, wcale nie przejmując się, że o nim rozmawiano.

- Tak właściwie powinieneś trochę schudnąć, kiedyś lepiej się prezentowałeś – zażartowała, czule całując go w policzek.

Nie widzieli się od pogrzebu babki. Alice zdążyła już skończyć studia i rozpocząć swoją przygodę z Paryżem. Nie miała sprecyzowanych planów na przyszłość. Architektura wcale nie była jej wymarzonym kierunkiem, jednak ojciec ją przekonał i dzięki niemu teraz korzystała z życia pełnymi garściami, unikając zamknięcia w biurze z innymi nudnymi architektami. Była wolnym ptakiem. Tak jak jej matka Esme.

- Jak się czuje Katia? – zapytała z troską, idąc z nakryciem do stołu.

- Nieciekawie, ostatnio rozmawiałem z nią przedwczoraj. Została całkiem sama i mam przez to wyrzuty sumienia. Myślę, że dobrze by było, gdyby przyjechała tutaj chociaż na trochę. Spróbuję ją do tego przekonać, ale wiesz jaka jest. – Mężczyzna usiadł przy stole, nalewając wina dziewczynie i sobie.

- Tak, ale jeśli użyjesz swojego uroku, zdziałasz wszystko – zaśmiała się serdecznie, po czym nachyliła ku niemu i szepnęła konspiracyjnie.

- Wiem, co zamierzasz - zerknęła na niego znacząco - i uwierz, nie będę próbowała cię powstrzymać. Obiecaj mi tylko jedno, nie będziesz naciskał. - Brunet odwrócił się w jej stronę, patrząc intensywnie w zielone oczy.

- Spróbuję każdego sposobu, aby to się powiodło, jeśli nie, będę musiał użyć innych metod. Również nacisków. To nie jest coś do obiecywania Alice. Sytuacja może wymknąć się spod kontroli i nie tylko ty mogłabyś na tym ucierpieć.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego ze smutkiem w oczach.

- Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o tym, że może lepiej byłoby wtedy…

- Nie - przerwał jej gwałtownie, po czym dodał łagodnym tonem. – Nie, wtedy nie myślałem racjonalnie. Może dzisiaj byłoby inaczej, ale nie możemy już tego wiedzieć.

Nagłe wejście Esme przerwało im rozmowę.

– Dlaczego jeszcze nie jecie? Alice, jak możesz go zagadywać, kiedy tak marnie wygląda? No już, już. Zdecydowanie musisz przytyć. – Młodzi wybuchnęli śmiechem, wprawiając kobietę w konsternację.

Po chwili do jadalni weszło dwóch mężczyzn, pogrążonych w rozmowie. Starszy  
>z nich z krótkimi, ledwie przyprószonymi siwizną blond włosami, żywo gestykulował do młodszego towarzysza. Ten z kolei cierpliwie słuchał, co jakiś czas wtrącając swoje zdanie. Był wysoki, miał ciemniejsze włosy, które przez cały czas opadały mu na oczy. Blondyn, słysząc poruszenie odwrócił się w kierunku stołu i uśmiechnął na widok gościa.<p>

– Witaj. Już myślałem, że zobaczymy się dopiero jutro przy śniadaniu.

Alice wzięła rękę swojego kompana.

– Tato, nie jest nowością, że moja osoba działa na innych jak magnes. – Steven Wellington zaśmiał się z komentarza córki i podszedł do mężczyzny, witając się z nim.

- Ciebie również dobrze widzieć. – Gość odwzajemnił uścisk blondyna, po czym zwrócił się do kuzyna, stojącego teraz obok Esme.

- Udało się spotkanie?

- Tak, wszystko już zostało spisane. Nie masz się czym martwić. Carlise zadbał o każdy szczegół.

Blondyn przytaknął.

- Tak, to prawda, umowę mam w teczce w korytarzu, jeśli chcesz mogę ją przynieść. Zobaczysz, czy wszystko się zgadza.

- Nie, to nie będzie konieczne. Przecież wiesz, że ci ufam.

Carlise uśmiechnął się, słysząc to stwierdzenie. Mimo, iż nie pochwalał decyzji jednej z dwóch najbliższych mu osób, to jednak, tak jak reszta rodziny, nie wtrącał się. Obaj byli już dorośli. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wiedzą co robią.

- No dobrze, jesteście tacy melodramatyczni, może w końcu zaczęlibyśmy kolację, zanim wystygnie? – Gospodyni, jak zawsze potrafiła wyczuć moment.

- Tak, chodź tatku, jestem strasznie głodna, stęskniłam się już za kuchnią mamy. - Alice zrobiła słodką minę do swej rodzicielki.

- Proszę, zaczynajmy. – Steven zaprosił resztę osób do stołu, siadając u jego szczytu.

- Alice, może opowiesz nam o Francji? - Gość zwrócił się do dziewczyny. - Dawno tam nie byłem. Są jakieś nowe budynki do eksploracji?

Dziewczyna obrzuciła swojego towarzysza morderczym spojrzeniem, jednak ten nic sobie z tego nie robił. Dobrze go znała, lubił bawić się kosztem innych. Wyciąganie intymnych spraw przy jej rodzicach, było jego specjalnością. Było to o tyle krępujące, gdyż Steven uważał córkę za wzór cnót. Wolała, aby to wyobrażenie pozostało w jego umyśle. Zaczęła brutalnie kroić nożem kawałek mięsa, po czym nie przejmując się zasadami savoir - vivre'u, włożyła go do ust i odpowiedziała z pełną buzią

- Owszem, jest parę budynków godnych uwagi. Myślę, że powinieneś sam sprawdzić. Przydałaby ci się jakaś odmiana od tych starych, zrujnowanych chałup, w których najczęściej przebywasz. - Posłała mu rozbrajający uśmiech.

Mężczyzna wybuchnął śmiechem. Bardzo się za nią stęsknił, jak również za ich słownymi potyczkami. Nieczęsto mieli okazję się widzieć.

Kolacja upłynęła w miłej atmosferze. Gość chciał nadrobić stracony czas, wspominając pobyt w Rosji, czasy dzieciństwa i ukochaną babcię, więc każdy z osobna dodawał jakieś anegdoty, nie tylko o swoim życiu, ale również na temat bliskich i co jakiś czas można było usłyszeć salwy śmiechu.

Mężczyzna dawno już nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany. Jedynymi oznakami mówiącymi o zbliżających się wydarzeniach, były ukradkowe spojrzenia rzucane mu przez siedzącego naprzeciw kuzyna.

Późną nocą, leżąc już w łóżku, myślał tylko o tym, co go czeka w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Na pewno nie lada wyzwanie. Alice miała rację, musiał być ostrożny w swoim postępowaniu, jeśli cokolwiek miał zyskać. A do stracenia miał wiele, przede wszystkim swoje sumienie. Każdy dzień i miesiąc był dla niego czystą mordęgą. Nie chciał dłużej tak żyć. Jedyna osoba, która mogła temu zaradzić właśnie przybyła do Londynu. Nie wiedząc nawet o swojej roli, jaką miała odegrać w jego życiu.


End file.
